Yaoi In Love
by Acha Kim
Summary: ini tentang gue, tentang sekolah dan teman-teman absurd gue./ "nama gua Park Chanyeol namja paling keren abad ini" / "hi cantik, kau tau aku memimpikanmu semalam" / "aku tidak mau jadi uke lagi, aku mau jadi same" / "bwahahahahahaha kau bercanda hyung?" / "kalian ngomong apa sih?aku gag ngerti 0.0" / YAOI / stress story / CHANBAEK DTT / JUST FICTION.


Yaoi in Love

By. Acha Kim

Cast : Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan, Sehun dtt (dan teman-temannya)

Genre : humor(sedikit), romance(juga dikit), basi(banyak)

Warning: udah jelaskan ini yaoi, garing, bosenin, banyak typo dsb (dan saya bingung)

Note: stress story buat ngisi waktu saya yang semakin hari semakin membosankan dan melelahkan, jika cerita ini tak bisa menghibur kalian setidaknya untuk menghibur saya sendiri yahhh walaupun saya juga pengen ini bisa menghibur kalian. Buat Bukan Upik Abu, saya mau ngumpulin kepercayaan diri lebih buat ngelanjutinya. Semoga kalian enjoy. Ahh satu lagi yang paling penting setelah membaca ff ini JANGAN JADI ILLFEEL SAMA CAST DISINI YAAA mereka gag salah hanya otak saya saja yang perlu direnofasi.

Happy Reading!

Enjoy

'

'

'

'

Hai kenalin nama gue Baekhyun nama lengkap gue Byun Baekhyun terserahlah kalian mau panggil gue apa yang penting masih nyambung. Gue sekolah di sekolah yang menurut gue aneh karena kebanyakan disini para namjanya adalah 'Gay' walaupun gag semua ada juga yang masih normal bahkan gurunyapun juga ada beberapa yang gay. Nama sekolah gue 'YIL high school' singkatan dari 'Yaoi In Love' parah kan? Gue sempet stress di awal-awal gue jadi siswa baru tapi makin dijalani ternyata asik juga karena banyak orang unik yang gue temuin disini, sekarang gue masih berada di tingkat satu semester dua. Nah itu tu salah dua orang yang menurut gue unik atau author lebih suka bilangnya 'koplak'.

Seperti biasa setiap kedua namja berbeda tinggi badan dan warna kulit namun sejenis itu memasuki area sekolah maka seluruh fans mereka akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari apapun menuju satu –atau dua- titik focus yaitu mereka berdu, beberapa dari mereka ada yang bertabrakan, terlempar bola volley, kecebur got, kepleset daun pisang eh maksudnya kulit pisang dan beberapa kecelakaan lain saking fokusnya mata mereka pada dua sosok namja yang kini malah senyum TP TP udah kayak orang sarap aja, btw kalian penasaran gag sii sama dua namja yang jadi focus pembicaraan gue saat ini? lebih baik gue kenalin mereka sebelum gue tipimpuk para readers (kalo ada).

Yang pertama memiliki tubuh agak tinggi dari satunya tapi kalo dibandingin sama gue sii tinggi banget orang gue aja pendek gini tapi satu fakta dari gue 'gue gag suka dibilang pendek!' lebih baik panggil gue mungil karena itu lebih terhormat(?) ok kembali ke laptop namanya Park Chanyeol, kulitnya putih rambutnya lurus berponi (era overdose) telinganya lebar mirip peterpan tau kan karakter kartun Disney yang kemana-mana sama tinkerbell eh jodohnya sama Wendy kasian ya Tinkerbell? Author banget thu (woy Baek terima kasih udah buka aib gue) maaf thor abis lu gallon mulu si gara-gara cowok yang lu bilang mirip gue hahahahaha sian deh lu thor thor lagian cowok kek gitu lu samain sama gue jauh banget mah rabun lu la? (diem gag loe ato gue sumpel lo pakek kolor oppa gue lanjut narasi aja napa) ok ok ampun balik deh sampe mana tadi? Ohh ya telinga iya telingannya itu kayak telinga peri tapi tubuhnya yang kayak raksasa itu kan gag cucok banget buat jadi peri jadi aneh kan ya? Terus bibirnya, sexy sii tapi kalo udah nyengir naudubillah lebar banget kayak hollows di anime Bleach dan dia itu narsisnya pakek binggo.

Yang kedua namanya Kim Jongin, posturnya tinggi tapi gag setinggi Chanyeol. Kulitnya item kayak pantat panci eh gag ding dia bukan orang Afrika yaaa kalo dibandingin sama orang Korea kebanyakan yang kulitnya putih mulus kayak gue dia itu lebih ke 'Tan' dipisah ya 'ke' sama 'Tan' jangan di gabung (apasih gag penting). Sexy sii tapi bukan tipe gue. Ahh gue pegel berani bayar berapa si Author kere ini buat nyuruh gue baca narasi yang panjangnya minta gaji mana bosenin lagi lanjutin ndiri deh thor.

(tiba-tiba Acha datang bawa naskah cerita yang tebelnya melebihi novel harry potter dan melayangkannya tepat pada kepala indah Byun Baekhyun)

Author: lu ngomong jangan sekate-kate ya, lu gue bayar sebulan 30 hari bukan buat ngata-ngatain gue ! kalo lu gag imut udah gue anyutin lu ke air mancur Niagara (?)

Baek: author sarap.

'

'

'

"Lu liat sendiri kan Kai semua mata tertuju pad ague jadi lu gag usah ngeraguin kalo gue ini 'namja paling keren abad ini' dan gag ada yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Park Handsome Chanyeol" narsis Chanyeol, udah gue bilang kan kalo dia manusia paling narsis. Oh y ague lupa bilang mereka temen sekelas gue. Tapi gag salah salah amat sii tu peri raksasa soalnya faktanya memang hampir seluruh jenis(?) siswa si sekolah ini pernah mencoba untuk PDKT sama dia dari yang tipe yeoja tulen sampai yang uke sedangkan untuk same hanya same selevel Kris yang pastes buat dia. Beda sama Kai yang cocok buat same maupun uke kalo Chanyeol lebih ke same sejati setelah Kris tentu saja.

Rasanya gue pengen ketawa terpingkal saat melihat Kai alias Jongin yang gag sama sekali ngrespon celotehan Chanyeol malah sibuk TP TP ke yeoja-yeoja dan uke-uke yang langsung dikelilingi kupu-kupu mirip kupu-kupu Hisoka di serial anime Hunter x Hunter kemudian pingsan ditempat setelah mendapat 'wink' dari sang 'Prince In The Dark'. Chanyeol yang menyadari sahabatnya itu tak mendengar satupun kata-katanya membuat ia geram dan melangkah mendahului Kai sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal sampai suara Kai menginterupsinya.

"YAKKK PARK CHANYEOL ADA APA DENGAN SEPATU LU?" ahh bener gue baru nyadar kalo beberapa orang yang ngeliatin merepa fokusnya gag pada wajah, tubuh, kaki , perut atau diantara perut dan kaki tapi malah focus pada sesuatu yang Chanyeol kenakan di kakinya (yaelah sebut aja sepatu ribet amat idup loe). AHAA sepatunya beda, sepatu Chanyeol yang kanan sepatu item merk Bata yang kiri sepatu putih merk pro att yang ada lampunya (heh?).

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" bukan gue sumpah bukan gue yang ketawa ngakak kayak kek gitu, itu suara temennya sendiri yang sekarang udah guling-gulingan di lantai sambil memegang perutnya. Gue liat beberapa siswa juga banyak yang menahan tawa tapi tak berani tertawa takut sang raksasa akan mengamuk dan itu sangat menakutkan.

"hahaha ternyata mereka semua ngeliatin sepatu loe bukan muka loe hahahaahaha…."

Wajah Chanyeol telah bertransformasi menjadi tomat busuk pencampuran antara rasa malu yang luar binasa dan jengkel. Alhasil Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan Kai yang telah berhenti berguling dan berganti menggigit sepatunya sendiri (?). merasa dirinya berlebihan, dengan secepat kilat Kai bangkit (bukan dari kubur) dan bermaksud mengejar Chanyeol namun naas seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab dan tak berperi-kemanusian (ala upin-ipin) telah menjatuhkan kulit pisang sembarangan dan alhasil kaki indah Kai pun bergesekan dengan kulit pisang tersebut hingga terdengar suara jeritan dari yeoja-yeoja cabe-cabean dan beberapa uke.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." Dan tidak ada yang melanjutkan dengan berkata 'B'.

Namun setelah beberapa detik bukan suara orang jatuh yang terdengar meski reaksi seluruh manusia disini termasuk gue sama terkejutnya. Setelah melakukan aksi kopral seperti wanita sexy yang ada di film saolin soccer Kai malah melanjutkan dengan dance milik BoyBand favorit author dan favorit gue juga si. setelah mengcover dance Mr. simple part Eunhyuk , Kai melanjtkan dengan dance Sorry-sorry, put your hand up, fantastic baby, gee, I got a boy, sampai goyang dumang namun saat Kai ingin melanjutkan dance iwak peyek seseorang mengintrupsi kegiatannya serta membangunkan kita semua dari acara –mari cengo berjamaah-.

"yak siapa yang buang kulit pisang sembarangan? Ini bahaya asal kalian tau dan apa yang kalian lakukan? Berdiri seperti orang bodoh tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang lebih berguna seperti membuangnya ke tempat sampah" dengan celotehan yang panjang namun pendek baginya, namja mungil yang lebih mungil dariku itu segera mengamankan benda petaka(?) dan membuangnya ke tempat yang semestinya.

"cha, sekarang sudah aman. Sampai aku temukan orang yang suka buang sampah sembarangan, aku tak akan segan-segan melaporkannya pada Shin Sonsaengnim" ucapnya lagi yang sukses membuat kami merinding, pasalnya Shin Saem adalah kesiswaan yang amat menakutkan asal kau tau ahh sahabatku satu itu memang daebakk.

"hai Kyungsoo, kenalin gue Jongin" mulai deh thu orang TP TP dasar playboy cap lang, gag tau aja dia kalo si Kyungkyung itu straight.

"Jongin, kita kan teman sekelas kenapa kamu ngenalin diri kamu bukankah kita sudah saling kenal?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tampang polosnya yang khaaaassss banget. Setan dalam diri gue ketawa nista melihat ke baboan temen sekelas gue yang mungkin gag akan mau gue ngakuin dia sebagai temen sekelas lagi. Me-ma-lu-kan.

"oh iya ya" dengan wajah babonya.

"eh tunggu, loe inget gag kita pernah satu sekolah waktu SD?" Tanya Kai dengan wajah penuh harap dan Kyungsoo tampak berpikir.

"ohh kamu Jongin yang waktu kelas 5 pernah ngompol di celana gara-gara gag berani ke toilet yang katanya angker lahemmmpppphh.."

"bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha" keadaan berbalik yang tadinya Chanyeol adalah yang ditertawakan sekarang giliran Kai yang ditertawakan Chanyeol habis-habisan dan itu berkat sahabat gue yang poooollllooooosssss pake bingo itu eh ngomong-ngomong tentang Kyungsoo kayaknya ada yang gag beres dengan ekspresinya yang sedang dibekap oleh tangan Kai, ahh…

"YAKKKK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BABO?! DIA TAK BISA BERNAFAS DIMANA LETAK OTAKMU HAH!" teriak tepat di depan mukanya dan tanpa tangan gue turun tanganpun Kai sudah melepas bekapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"MAKSUD LOE APA TERIAK KENCANG PAKE BANGET KE MUKA GUE HAH? KALO GUE JADI GAGAR OTAK LOE MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB APA?!"

"yaa palingan gue akan nglayat terus bacain surat Yasin tiap malem jum'at"

"lu mau bunuh gue ya?"

"kalo gue gag bunuh lu, Kyungsoo yang bakalan lu bunuh"

"mana mungkin gue bunuh Kyungsoo? Dapet gossip dari mana loe?"

"dari Feni Rose"

"eh dia udah gag jadi pembawa acara gossip dia sekarang jadi instruktur senam sama jual apartemen tau"

"ehh bukannya dia sekarang udah jadi juri stand up ya?"

"masa si? Gue baru tau. Emang dia bisa nglawak?"

"mana gue tau, trus sebenernya kerjaan dia apa sih? Absurd banget"

"tok tok tok, maaf permisi ini acara apa ya?"

"ahh berisik lu Yeol, gangguin ibu-ibu ngrumpi aja lu. Ayo Baek terusin"

"enak aja ibu-ibu rumpi loe aja deh gue enggak"

"kalo gue ibu-ibu rumpi trus lu apaan?"

"tante-tante rumpi"

Jihahahahahahaha…. Oke sebelum gue dan Jongin semakin sarap, mending kita kembali ke topic.

"Hi Baekhyun"

"llu baik-baik saja kan my baby Kyungkyung?"

"hi Baek"

"apa yang dilakuin si pantat panci itu sama loe?"

"Baekhyun ah"

"loe gag ada yang luka kan? Bilang sama gue biar gue jadiin dia kimchi penyet"

"Byun Baekhyun, annyeong!"

"apaan sii loe panggil-panggil nama gue? Loe gag liat sahabat gue mau dibunuh sama temen loe yang absurd itu"

Apa kalian ngerti percakapan diatas, jadi ceritanya dari tadi itu si Chanchan manggilin gue tapi guenya males pake bingo buat ngeladeni dia jadi gue cuekin selain karena terlalu khawatir juga sii sama temen gue atu-atunya yang paling imut cute manis baik hati tidak sombong dan rajin menabung.

"lagian loe siapa si? Sok asik banget" ucap gue akhirnya seraya menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari makhluk-makhluk berbahaya macam mereka. Samar-sama gue denger Chanyeol mengeluh.

"Baek kita kan satu kelas masak lu gag kenal gue"

Bodo amat.

"Kyung lu beneran gag papa kan?"

"ya Tuhan Baek, aku namja jangan perlakuin aku kayak yeoja napa"

Kkkkkk jawabnya sambil mem-pout-kan bibir berbentuk lovenya, lu imut banget si Kyung walaupun author sering bilang kalau gue yang paling imut hehe.

"walaupun loe namja tapi tubuh loe itu kecil trus loe pendek lebih pendek dari gue walo Cuma beda satu sentimeter tapi tetep lebih tinggi gue kalo dalam dunia per-Yaoi-an loe itu pasti jadi uke dan Kai itu same jelas kekuatannya lebih tinggi apalagi gue liat tadi loe kayak gag bisa nafas gitu atau jangan-jangan sambil bekap mulut loe tadi si Kai udah bacain jampi-jampi buat bikin loe jatuh cinta ke dia trus dia apa-apain loe trus loe jadi gag perawan lagi trus oh my god oh my no oh my my…."

"kamu ngomong apa si Baek? Aku gag ngerti sama sekali. Lagi pula bisa gag sih kamu berhenti ngomongin dunia per-Yaoi-an itu aku kan sudah bilang aku straight." Ucap Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mem-pout-kan bibirnya sehingga gue harus memastikan tak ada same disekitar sini karena jika ad ague gag bisa jamin keselamatan Kyungsooku yang polos ini bahkan terkadang saking gag relanya gue Kyungsoo jatuh ketangan yang tidak tepat, gue pengen jadi samenya dia tapi setellah dipikir-pikir jadi uke itu lebih menyenangkan walaupun gue belum pernah jadi keduannya,haha.

"iya iya gue tau, sorry ya gue terlalu lebay."

Setelahnya gue melihat seseorang menghampiri kita. Oh ternyata dia Xi Luman eh kamsudnya Xi Luhan sunbae kelas 3 yang wajahnya melebihi cantiknya Im Yoona atau Krystal Jung atau yeoja tercantik sekalipun. Luhan punya namja chingu temen sekelas gue bernama Oh Sehun yang menurut gue wajahnya tak kalah cantik cumin lebih maskulin, gue heran deh kenapa disini banyak banget namja cantik kata author jug ague cantik. Herman deh eh heran kamsudnya.

Btw mau apa dia kesini? Tanpa Oh Sehun yang biasanya lengket kayak ingus kering(?).

Satu pernyataan keluar dari mulutnya dan seketika mampu meruntuhkan bumi dan langit beserta seisinya (4L4Y) ralat satu pernyataan yang mampu membuat gue ternganga bodo amat dengan wajah tak keren ini yang sedang menganga dengan mata sipit yang berusaha untuk lebar sedangkan Kyungsoo terdiam di tempatnya layaknya patung dengan ekspresi khasnya 0.0

"Kyungsoo, aku suka sama kamu dan aku mau kamu jadi namjachinguku"

What the hell.

End.

Atau enggak?

Aku gag mau komen di ff aku sensiri lebih baik kalian aja deh yang komen kalo suka ya sukur kalo enggak ya saya maklum.. ya kalo ada waktu mohon review deh dikit siapa tau kalo reviewnya lumayan bisa buka pintu hati saya buat ngelanjutin coretan absurd ini.

Terima kasih waktunya..

Review juseyoo…

Bbm : 519d08b2


End file.
